Dans un monde de nombres
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew est un adolescent né avec la capacité de voir des nombres au-dessus des têtes des gens en disant combien ils sont dangereux. À la puberté, le pouvoir grandit et il commence à obtenir des éclairs dans les mémoires des nombres les plus dangereux. Le nouveau transfert à l'école, un albinos, est un 10.


French version of 1 to 10

03 Nov 18

* * *

1 à 10

Title change to "Dans un monde de nombres"

Summary:

 **Mathew** est un adolescent né avec la capacité de voir les chiffres au-dessus des gens de la tête en disant combien ils sont dangereux et à la puberté commence à obtenir des éclairs dans au passé de ces gens sur la raison pour laquelle ils sont si dangereux. Le nouveau transfert à l'école, un albinos, est un 10, et ce qui est inquiet **Mathew** est à quel point il semble être en train d'essayer d'obtenir de lui.

Notes: **Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!**

* * *

Mathew est un adolescent né avec la capacité de voir les chiffres au-dessus des gens de la tête en disant combien ils sont dangereux et à partir de la puberté pour commencer à obtenir des éclairs dans au passé de ces gens sur la raison pour laquelle ils sont si dangereux. Et ces aperçus se transforment de plus en plus, il connaît la personne.

Un enfant normal serait un, peut-être un deux quand ils sont en colère parce que les accidents peut arriver et dire ce que si un enfant a poussé quelqu'un et ils sont tombés et frappé leur tête et qui a fini par les tuer?

Dangereux.

Tout le monde peut être mortel si poussé assez, après tout.

La seule fois où il est allé sur une base militaire avec son frère, c'est quand il a vu le plus grand nombre qu'il ait jamais-un sept. Peut-être quelqu'un de l'assez habile et entraîné pour tuer des gens. Peut-être.

Ce qui l'amène au nouveau gosse à l'école. L'albinos avec un 10 au-dessus de sa tête. Celui qui s'appelle Gilbert qui a continué à essayer de devenir son ami et de s'approcher de lui.

Il espérait ne pas être parano. Il espérait que le fait de ne pas le dénoncer n'était pas complice d'un vrai tueur. Mais que pouvait-il dire? Qu'il soupçonnait quelqu'un d'être dangereux? Et comment expliquerait-il cela? Mais pour l'instant, il essayait de l'éloigner poliment. Peut-être qu'il était seulement un gentil garçon, mais il n'avait jamais eu tort à propos de son, bien, um capacité avant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Gilbert? Et était-il vraiment juste être paranoïaque pensant qu'il pourrait essayer de se rapprocher de lui pour un jour le tuer?

* * *

* La Prusse POV *

* * *

...

Donc, il était coincé au lycée encore une fois. Certes, cette fois était de son propre gré et non pas à cause de son frère cadet de le renvoyer encore une fois pour le garder hors de la voie. Non, c'était de bonne foi, son bon caractère, lui faisant ça comme une faveur pour Franny Pants qui voulait s'assurer que son garçon le Canada allait bien.

Après tout, qui a jamais entendu parler d'une nation qui prend autant de temps pour se réveiller après sa mort? C'était sans précédent. Les Nations étaient toujours nées en sachant qui elles étaient. Mais Mathew semblait honnêtement n'avoir aucune idée de qui il était vraiment. Gilbert avait été le regarder depuis des mois maintenant et il n'a jamais donné aucun indice qu'il savait même qui il était et allait juste d'être un être humain pour le diable de celui-ci. Il ne semblait même pas être capable de ressentir les sentiments de son propre citoyen!

Il avait même eu un combat et a frappé quelques-uns des personnes à proximité dans le seul but de voir la réaction de Mathew... et mis à part un regard dégoûté et un professeur d'arrivé suspecte bientôt après Mathew gauche, Eh bien, il n'avait pas obtenu la réaction qu'il était à la recherche de lui.

Ce qui l'a laissé avec toute la situation gênante.

Oui, le fils de le France était vivant, ou au moins semblait avoir réussi à se réincarner, mais était-il encore une nation? Il avait agi ainsi... humain. Avait-il brisé le cycle de la réincarnation où il est revenu, mais pas pleinement et resterait humain tout au long de cette vie? Serait-il capable de débloquer ses souvenirs finalement, mais n'ont pas de pouvoirs de la nation?

Ou n'était-ce pas en fait son fils et il avait tort et c'était un homme qui vient de se passer à ressembler à chaque réincarnation du Canada avait jusqu'à présent? Et avec même la plupart de ses manières aussi? La Prusse ne savait pas quoi penser, ni même ce qu'il fallait rappeler à la France. Qu'il avait vraiment à faire bientôt ou Franny pantalons serait trop inquiet d'attendre en arrière et effectivement venir ici lui-même... et ce serait un gâchis. Il ne voulait pas que son ami s'inquiète ou se sente blessé si cette nouvelle version de Mathew Williams ne se souvenait pas de son vieux père figure.

Donc, qui lui a laissé la question... Que devait-il faire ici?

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Has my French improved or worsened?**

 **Hugs**

 **North of the North**


End file.
